


【芬恩咕哒】閻魔亭のハネムーン（真）

by nonsense666



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:21:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22692481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonsense666/pseuds/nonsense666
Kudos: 1





	【芬恩咕哒】閻魔亭のハネムーン（真）

r18*  
第一人称*

我呼出一口长气，将下半张脸沉进温泉水里，放松了全身的肌肉。  
从灵子转移开始，就在山里走了很久的路，到达阎魔亭后不久，又遭遇了供奉箱被提前打开的意外，然后一直在作为阎魔亭的工作人员招待客人。  
今天，是我们在阎魔亭的最后一晚了。  
回归了客人身份的我们，终于可以好好享受从慰劳旅行开始就惦念的温泉了。  
“总算，可以休息了呢。”我喃喃道。  
旁边的玛修也笑着说：“是呀，仔细想想，来到作为前辈家乡的日本，体验成为温泉旅馆的员工，这真是一次十分不可思议的旅行呢   
。”  
不可思议吗？  
对我来说，或许用跌宕起伏来形容更好呢。以为玛修谈恋爱了，在擅自替学妹考察的过程中却发现自己早就喜欢上了对方，最后发现都是误会，对方还向我坦诚了心意，并且被蒙在鼓里的只有我一人。  
真可谓是过山车般的经历。  
陷入沉思的我一不小心就泡过了头，从温泉出来的时候已经只剩下我一人，玛修她们早已离开。  
换上特意为新年旅行准备好的浴衣，我直接走向了回「雀之间」的路。  
清姬和小玉在宴会上大闹一场，说着“单身party应该放肆一下啦☆master，多喝一点没关系的。”“没错，然后就可以趁着酒后乱性对master，呼呼呼，光是想想我都要燃烧了。”可怕的话，一杯一杯地敬酒。幸亏有巴和玛修在，才让我免于酒精中毒。  
在温泉里泡了太久，热意和酒精一起涌上头，我觉得四肢都软绵绵的，眼前的一切都是重影。  
好在路并不远了，我干脆闭上眼摸索着打开了房门，摸索着找到了床瘫倒在上面。  
不对劲，有什么不对劲，但是被酒精浸泡的头脑运转得格外迟钝，昏昏欲睡。  
“master，我可以理解你在暗示我什么吗？”芬恩的声音如同惊雷在我耳边响起。  
我的睡意被全部驱散了，猛地睁开眼，昏黄的灯光下，芬恩穿着褐色的浴衣，侧躺在我身边。  
我觉得我的头要炸了，我结结巴巴地问道：“你你……你为什么会在我房间里？”  
芬恩换了个姿势，他跪坐在床上，俯视着我，而我甚至没想到起身，他笑着说“我还以为master是故意走到我房间投怀送抱的呢。”  
我一个鲤鱼打挺坐起身，环顾四周，这的确不是我的房间，我立刻准备下床，“打扰了，我这就走。”  
芬恩一把拉住了我，“事到如今，master，你觉得我可能放你走吗？”芬恩的笑容没有变化，却让我感到十分危险，“不可以逃避，master，你忘记了吗？”  
不这不是逃避的问题啊，我在心里呐喊着。  
芬恩吻住我的时候，我的脑子已经彻底炸了，所有拒绝都被封住了。  
软软的唇轻柔地覆上，开始还只是辗转磨蹭，慢慢地变成吮吸舔咬。  
我跪坐在床上本能地向后躲闪，一只手向后撑，一只手试图推拒芬恩，却被芬恩反手握住，干脆压在了床上。  
氧气渐渐不足，我下意识地张开嘴唇，芬恩的舌尖趁机伸了进来，他恶劣地玩弄我的舌，又温柔地渡过一口口珍贵的氧气。  
我不得不张着口任由他扫过口腔的每一部分，唾液从闭不上的嘴角滑落。  
在我感觉我要缺氧窒息的时候，芬恩的嘴唇离开了，这个黏糊糊、湿答答的吻总算是结束了。  
我大口大口地喘着气，意识到芬恩还握着我抵在他胸膛上的手，他的心跳很快，但他并没有动作，而是注视着我。  
在昏暗的环境中，他蓝色的眼睛犹如一汪湖泊，我的脸一下子就烧了起来，奇妙的情绪升起，犹豫着，我小声说：“要、要温柔一点哦。”  
“领命，master。”芬恩俏皮地眨了眨眼，吻了一下我的手背。  
但是，他的动作却完全称不上可爱或者绅士。  
芬恩拉开我的两条腿夹在腰上，浴衣下摆因此撩得很开，我感受到他微带薄茧的手从下摆伸进来，触碰到了乳房—我没有穿内衣。  
我的身体一下子绷得直直的，芬恩一下一下的啄着我的嘴唇，含糊的气流拂过，“立香，放轻松。”  
胸部被人用娴熟的技巧玩弄，怎么可能放松啊？！我紧紧咬着嘴唇不说话。  
芬恩的吻一路向下，最后一口含住了另一边乳头，隔着衣服吮咬，手指的动作也变得粗暴起来，肆意揉捏着柔软的乳房。  
粗糙的衣服和粗糙的手指，乳头被玩得又爽又痛，初经人事的身体根本受不了这样的刺激，热流从身体里流出来，内裤都被浸得湿乎乎的。  
抵抗不了潮水般涌来的快感，我到达了第一个高潮，“咿呀呀，不、不要，受不了啊啊啊——。”  
我觉得很热，太热了，无论是泡过了头的温泉、再次涌上的酒精，还是芬恩散发着热气的男性躯体，刚刚高潮的身体都觉得热得不行。我胡乱地扯开了衣服，脚也乱蹬着，内裤被褪了下来，挂在右腿上。  
“呼，立香，我恐怕要违背自己的誓言了。”芬恩轻声说着，轻而易举地制住了我的挣扎，他微微起身，把我的腿向两边折叠搭在他的肩上，将阴茎缓慢而直接地插入了小穴。  
我睁大了眼睛，浑身发抖，几乎叫不出声来。这场插入似乎永无止境，等到过于粗长的阴茎终于全部进入时，我才意识到自己在流泪。  
芬恩俯下身来怜惜地舔舐我的泪水，下身却开始狠狠抽送，顶弄着最脆弱的深处。  
平坦的下腹被操得微微鼓起，我恐惧地伸出手挡住，抽噎着撒娇，“呜呜哇，好胀，被、被填满了，饶了我，芬恩，不行了啊啊啊。”  
注意到了我的动作，芬恩也将手覆上我的，游刃有余地微笑着，“真美啊……”，然后压了下去。  
掌心清晰地感受到肉棒的操弄，被按着小肚子操，快感叠加，连脚趾都蜷缩起来，我弓起腰又一次高潮了。  
没有喘息的时间，芬恩更加凶狠地进攻着，没有反抗之力，子宫口被干开，柔顺地接纳了这根凶器。  
棱角分明的龟头每次进出，都刺激着娇嫩敏感的宫口，一波又一波的高潮让我喘不过气来，小穴紧紧地收缩。  
芬恩喘着气，脸上的表情似愉悦似痛苦，他握住我的手贴在胸前，“立香……”，舌头想要伸进喉咙一样，他深深吻住我。  
阴茎深入子宫，射出滚烫的精液。我好像一块黄油，融化在这温度下，融化在芬恩的怀里。  
是因为身为英灵，还是因为身为神灵后代呢？芬恩的射精量出乎意料的多，我甚至感受到肚皮鼓了起来，我神志不清地思考着。  
但是我想，我现在的样子一定狼狈极了，也一定色情极了。因为，身体里再次跳动的热度清晰地宣告着。  
“立香，”我听见芬恩这样说，“再来一次吧。”


End file.
